


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by PapaEngie



Category: Papers Please
Genre: Arrest, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will edit later, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaEngie/pseuds/PapaEngie
Summary: I wanted to kill of my oc, Kveto.....so i figured he should go out in ~style~





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the official song for this fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9K6kFBweLM
> 
> sorry it's so short, I'm having trouble with it

It was a normal day, not unlike any other.  
He awoke, a tangled mess in his sheets, and dragged himself out of bed. Bare feet shuffled across the worn wooden floor of the apartment as he trudged into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Shivering at the table as he eats, he gazes out the window at the city beyond.

Today, though, three sharp raps at his front door shake him out of his reverie. A quick glance at the clock on the wall tells him that it's only 5:00, and he finds himself wondering who could be at the door this early.   
The chair he was resting in scraped dully across the floor as he stood and walked to the door clad in only a simple sweatshirt and boxers. The locks clicked once, twice, and a third time and the door is opened to reveal two MOI officers crowding the doorway. 

His heart stopped.

“Kvetoslav Ekel?” The first officer questioned. “We have reason to believe you have been conspiring against the government of Arstotzka.”

The second officer moved forward, producing a pair of handcuffs from his belt.  
“You are under arrest.”

In a moment of panic, Kveto backs into his apartment and turns to attempt to run, only to be grabbed by his hood and dragged back to the two officers. With a metallic click, he was restrained, wrists behind his back.   
The panic continued and Kveto thrashed about with a cry of fear. He tried to defend himself, to escape the strong grip keeping him in place, to scream for Lazar to come to his aid.

He did not successfully defend himself, he did not escape, and no hero appeared to whisk him away to safety.

His cries fell on deaf ears as he was hauled out of his apartment and down out of the building, tossed as if he were weightless into the back of a police vehicle, and driven away to god-knows-where. Well.... Kveto had a pretty good idea where he was going.  
He just never thought he would end up there.

The ride to the MOI headquarters was long and silent aside from the rumble of the van's engine, and the more time that passed the more anxious he became. He stared down at his bare feet, doing his best not to panic. Perhaps if he was well behaved and cooperated they would let him off easily.

The vehicle slowed to a stop before a massive dark building and the back door of the van was opened. Two more officers hauled Kveto out into the open and herded him towards the entrance. 

The shorter man flinched as the tender flesh of his feet scraped against the rough, snow covered ground. The wind howled, and Kveto shivered as the cold seeped through to his bones. He didn't have any fight left in him to argue or scream.

Kveto was dragged inside and led him down a series of corridors until they stood before a heavy iron door, which was unlocked and opened long enough for Kveto to be tossed into the small concrete cell. 

“You'll be staying here until M. Vonel is able to speak with you. Get comfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will most likely be short so.. yeah  
> i can't promise that each chapter will be uploaded at a planned time so bear with me i guess :')


End file.
